1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module which includes a semiconductor element, cooling members disposed on both surfaces of the semiconductor element, respectively, and a molded resin which seals the semiconductor element between the cooling members. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the power module and a molding die used for molding the power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a power module including a semiconductor element molded by a resin (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). When the semiconductor element is being driven, the semiconductor element generates heat. The power module is cooled by the cooling members that are disposed on both surfaces of the semiconductor element, respectively. The power module is manufactured by supplying the resin between the two cooling members that sandwich the semiconductor element.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-049542
The molding process of the power module disclosed in patent document 1 is realized by supplying the resin into a molding area located between the cooling members that are held by a designated molding die. The molding area is an area in which the semiconductor element, a metal block, a solder or the like are stacked and molded by the resin. In the molding process, a dimensional tolerance which meets the dimension of the molding die is required for the molding area.
Since it is not easy for the molded resin to meet the dimensional tolerance, the resin may leak from the molding die. On the other hand, the semiconductor element, the solder or the like which is disposed in the molding area may not be held by the molding die appropriately and may be broken by a molding pressure.